


Detention Resolution

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: mixandmatch100, Detention, Gen, Order of the Phoenix AU, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9209660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Harry makes a resolution, with unexpected consequences





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the MixandMatch100 prompt, "Resolution."

As he slipped from Umbridge's office, Harry muttered, "New Year's resolution; no more detentions with that toad."

Blaise snorted, making Harry jump. He hadn't realized that the other boy had followed him out so quickly. "Is that what you've done every night?" he asked, jerking his chin at Harry's hand. His own carved up hand was clutched tightly against his chest.

"Yeah," Harry sighed. "Every night."

"And McGonagall or Dumbledore didn't do anything for you?" the Slytherin sounded incredulous. "I thought you were their pet?"

Harry snorted. "You'd be surprised how much I'm really not."

Blaise's gaze turned calculating. "Interesting." After a moment he wiggled his injured hand. "Well, you must have a great treatment for this by now?"

"Murtlap," Harry replied. "It helps with the pain and prevents infection. It'll heal by morning and then just be sore for a few days."

"You're an expert," Blaise teased.

"Unfortunately," Harry replied.

It suddenly struck Harry that he was having a civil conversation with a Slytherin of all people. "I don't think I've ever spoken to a Slytherin before without spells and insults flying," he murmured.

Blaise smirked. "You've never spoken to a true Slytherin, before, Potter."

Harry smirked back, "Apparently."


End file.
